1. Field
The invention relates to the distance interbody device for introducing a biomaterial to a vertebral body and a method of its use, which is designed for treatment or biomechanical support of vertebral bodies.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
From the patent application US2006/0106459 systems and methods of bone treatment are known. One of presented system provides deformable structure, which is introduced in compressed state to the free space of damaged vertebral body using a sleeve. This structure, after filling it with material, which can be a bone cement, expands fulfilling the interior part of damaged vertebra. The structure has got flow-through holes, which cause the structure's expansion in a controlled direction. When the cement bonds, the vertebral body acts like before the damage.
From the patent application US2005/0124989 a bone tamping device for osteoporotic repair is known. The device is provided with a spreading mechanism, having four elongated arms. The spreading mechanism is introduced in a compacted state, through a cannula, into the previously prepared hole in treated bone. After introducing, the spreading mechanism spreads in order to enlarge the cavity in the bone. Next, through the cannula, a cement is introduced into the bone.
From the patent application US 2007/0162132 flexible elongated chain implant and the method of supporting body tissue are known. The implant has a form of chain linked bodies, preferably having a shape of beads made of a bone graft. Previously, using a drill, a hole in a bone is made, or a cavity in the bone is enlarged, and osteoporotic material is removed out of the bone. Using cannula, flexible elongated chain implant is introduced into the cavity in the bone. The implant fulfills the cavity, supporting vertebral endplates and restoring the proper vertebral height.
From the patent application WO2007/140315 system and a method for delivering an agglomeration of solid beads and cement to the interior of a bone in order to form an implant within the bone. The system includes a delivery cannula, which is introduced through a hole into the inner bone. The cannula on its end is provided with a flexible membrane, which is introduced into the bone. Next, using delivery mechanism, through the cannula, solid beans and cement are discharged into the flexible membrane. The membrane expands and fulfills the inner bone, and after bonding cement, normal function of the bone is restored.
Above solutions have disadvantages:                devices are introduced directly into the bone by performing additional hole in lateral wall of the vertebral body, which causes increased invasiveness,        devices serves only to repair single vertebral body, don't take into account simultaneous treatment of the whole motion segment or the vertebral body with intervertebral disc.        
From the patent application WO2008/140551 fusion device and method of fusion is known. The device has a form of a short sleeve, usually notched on frontal surfaces, and on its lateral surface provided with at least one hole. Through the hole in the lateral surface, cement is delivered, which fulfills the inside of the device and sticks to vertebral endplates, causing stabilization of vertebrae.
This solution has disadvantages:                the device allows only for vertebral fusion, without possibility of fulfilling vertebrae with filling material, and serves only to fulfill intervertebral space around removed disc,        the substance fuses only the device with adjacent vertebral endplates.        
From the patent application WO2005/071190 a device and method of interbody fusion is known. The device includes a body shaped in order to placement between two vertebrae. The device is provided with injection and delivery holes connected with delivery channels. After performing in vertebra at least one hole, material is injected, and through delivery channels goes to vertebral bodies, causing, after fusion, their stabilization.